


Герпетологи

by Lidia_Lada



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada
Summary: Иногда можно узнать много нового про половые особенности черепах...





	Герпетологи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368746) by [Lidia_Lada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Lada/pseuds/Lidia_Lada). 



> Что ж тут скажешь? Меня опять осенило пока я писала проду к "Воспоминаниям". Что ж поделать, если некоторые вещи просто не запихиваются в основную сюжетную линию, но очень хотят быть реализованными на бумаге или... на дисплее.
> 
> Ловите новую зарисовку-вбоквел.  
> Вдохновением стала [статья ](https://olhanninen.livejournal.com/482493.html)и видео этой черепахолюбительницы.

Оливия нервно теребила ручку, сидя над своим блокнотом. Она пыталась высказать свои переживания бумаге. Леонардо и Рафаэль предпочли оставить Олив в покое после короткого «Мне нужно кое-что обдумать». Донателло исчез в своем гараже. Девушка поняла, что покоя в логове не дождешься даже с учетом вышеописанного, ведь Майки уже в который раз пытался незаметно подкрасться, но всегда терпел фиаско. И его не останавливали даже затрещины старших братьев. Упрямый, однако.

Оливия вздохнула. Единственным решением было пойти наверх и посидеть на какой-нибудь укромной крыше, встречая рассвет в компании своей любимой чудо-сумочки, в которую уместились блокнот, ручка, термос, вкусный бутерброд и яблоко.

Девушка брела по туннелю, как внезапно к ней сзади подкрался кто-то и положил руку на плечо. Ливия резко развернулась, ударила незнакомцу (она была уверена, что это мужская особь) в лицо сумкой, которую держала обеими руками, а потом зарядила коленом в пах. Если бы не годы тренировок, то колено болело бы невыносимо.  
— Так сильно достал Майки? — с улыбкой спросил мутант.  
— Нет. Это получились инстинктивно, — сказала девушка. Она действительно не поняла, что произошло. — Прости, — виновато извинилась она перед черепахой.  
— Ничего страшного. Преимущество панциря в том, что многие уязвимые точки можно спрятать, — смущенно выговорил собеседник.  
Девушка опустила глаза. Наверно, оба подумали об одном и том же.  
— Я как раз хотел поговорить с тобой… — начал черепаха.  
— О чем же?  
— После свидания ты стала сильно задумчивой.  
— Я? — девушка округлила глаза.  
— Может, я лезу не в свои дела… Но мне показалось… что тебе нужно… с кем-то обговорить некоторые вопросы, — желание мутанта помочь очень четко вырисовывалось на фоне несмелого тона, пауз от смущения и очень милого выражения лица.  
— Да, полагаю, что самой мне не разобраться, — согласилась девушка. — И думаю, что кроме тебя мне действительно никто не поможет, — утвердительно кивнула девушка.

Весь разговор шел на ходу, поэтому парочка оказалась у заветного люка. Когда черепаха и девушка поднялись на крышу, то их глаза имели честь созерцать тот небольшой миг, когда город все еще не желал просыпаться, и небо, готовое взорваться всеми оттенками пламени.

— Просто шикарное зрелище, правда? — спросила Оливия.  
— Правда. И место удачное. Нас не сразу увидишь даже вот с тех высоток, — мутант указал направление рукой.  
— Ну так приступим, — деловито начала девушка, но вдруг замялась и покраснела. До чего странная получалась ситуация.  
— Я не герпетолог, но все же хотелось бы отметить несколько вещей в поведении черепах, которые могут тебя настораживать… — собеседник сам рискнул начать.  
Девушка уставилась на него уже с интересом:  
— Да, меня беспокоит агрессивное поведение черепах, когда самцы начинают кусать самку, — Оливии уже легче было говорить.  
— Да, такое поведение нормально. Самец кусает самку за лапы, панцирь, бывает, что даже откусывает когти… — мутант начал походить на преподавателя в школе или университете. — Ой, — вдруг черепаха осознал, как все выглядит со стороны, и стушевался.  
— Меня еще сильнее беспокоит другой факт, — девушка загадочно улыбнулась и заговорщически покосилась вбок, якобы проверяя, нет ли никого лишнего на крыше. Её собеседник инстинктивно наклонился ближе, дабы можно было перейти на шёпот. Оливия, приложив руку ко рту, тихо выговорила: — Это… строение мочеполовой системы у черепах… Точнее… — дальше она залилась краской, но стойко продолжила фразу, — размер того самого органа, — сказав это, девушка облегченно выдохнула. Будто освободилась от тяжелой ноши.  
Но теперь эта ноша легла на плечи того самого собеседника, которому посчастливилось родиться черепахой и превратиться в огромного мутанта, предположительно получеловека.  
— Я… не знаю, как это сказать…  
— Да как есть.  
— С размером все нормально, — сказал он. Будь у него возможность, то он бы мог посоревноваться с помидором в конкурсе «Кто краснее».  
— А тебе откуда известно. Ты что, проверял? — вопрос девушка задала уже на автомате.  
— Да, — коротко ответил черепаха и пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор.  
— Что?! ТЫ?! ПРОВЕРЯЛ?! — девушка почти перешла на крик, но вовремя закрыла себе рот рукой, чтобы не выдавать их с мутантом расположение и своей улыбки. Ей захотелось хихикать от представленного, но она удержалась. — Как, прости? — глухо прозвучал вопрос из-за руки.  
— Нет, тут я, пожалуй, вдаваться в подробности не буду, — собеседник внезапно собрался и всем своим видом пытался показать, что эта тема его смущает не более, чем другие. — Достаточно того факта, что я озвучил.

Оливия мило улыбнулась. Как иногда случайно можно выяснить удивительные подробности про половые особенности других существ…  
— Знаешь, я не думала, что узнаю столько нового для себя. Но, Донни, вообще-то я ломала голову тем, что бы подарить Лео на день рождения.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается черепахам-самцам и их неудержимой сексуальной энергии =)


End file.
